Wedding Day
by destielislove
Summary: Dean is about to get married to Lisa, when he is told about Castiel's true feeling towards him.. Will he continue on with the marriage or leave Lisa or his favourite angel.


Dean stood infront of the mirror, as he fixed his tie, and straightened out his shirt, today was his big day he was getting married... To Lisa, he did love her but yet something deep down inside him knew something wasn't right, he sat down and he looked down he knew he should be happy, but he wasn't, just then Sam came into the room he smiled and he walked to to his brother. "You look good bro." The taller one grinned, then Dean stood up and looked at Sam and he nodded. "Yeah thanks." His brothers response made Sam frowned a little, his reached over and fixed Dean's tie then Sam raised a brow. "Have you spoke to Cas lately?" That made Dean perk up, then he shook his head. "No... Not since I got engaged to Lisa." The younger bother nodded softly. "I spoke to him... A while ago, I invited him to the wedding but he rejected the offer." Dean shrugged a little. "Probably busy." Sam shook his head. "No dude, I know its more... Dean, Cas has feelings for you... Romantic feelings... he loves you." Dean looked at his brother and he rolled his eyes. "Gimme me break Sam please." Sam stepped away and sat down on the bench as he looked at him. "I am right Dean, I never told you this but when I was alone with him, he told me... But I swore to him I wouldn't tell you." The hunter glared softly. "Why not tell me?" Sam sighed. "Cause dude, he was afraid of how you would react, and he thought you wouldn't feel the same way you'd freak." This made Dean look down. "Why are you telling me now?" Sam huffed. "Duh! I know you feel the same way Dean. Don't deny it and its alright dude, I do understand... But you shouldn't go through with his, cause if you marry Lisa, you will regret it for the rest of your life..." The taller Winchester stood there and looked at Dean. "What about Lisa?... I cannot break her heart." Sam frowned and sighed. "That is a tough one dude, I will leave you will make decision yourself, remember what I said though. Dean sat down and he sighed sadly he thought about Lisa then about Castiel, just then Castiel appeared Dean's room, that made the hunter jump he looked at him and he took a deep breath. "Dammit Cas don't do that," The angel stopped back. "I am sorry Dean, I heard your thoughts and you said my name... Did you want me for something...?" Dean shrugged. Uh yeah I do kinda actually." This made Cas tilt his head. "I am surprise on a big day like today, you would think of me? After all you and Lisa are about to engage in holy matrimony.

Dean stepped closer to Castiel and he looked him in the eye. "Cas is it true? About how you feel about me?" The angel felt his face turn red and he looked down. "Sam told you... Why?..." The hunter sighed more. "Cas you should have told me...why didn't you?" That made Cas shrug he avoided Dean's gaze. "I don't know... I was afraid I am sorry Dean..I cannot help the way I feel I understand if you hate me." Dean frowned and he lifted him Cas chin with his finger and he frowned. "Cas... I don't hate you I just wish you would have told me sooner, I really do, you know how much you mean to me... I do love you as well." The angel perked up and his eyes widened. "What? Really?... " Cas hung his head low. "I am sorry Dean... I should have told you... It is too late now, please just go have a life with Lisa like you should, just promise me you'll never forget me." The angel felt the tears in his eyes, as he was about to leave, he felt Dean grab his hand and pull him close to him, he wrapped his arms around Castiel tightly and he never let him go, he kissed his head and he closed his eyes, Cas held the hunter back and he looked up into his green eyes, he felt his heart skip a beat Dean ran his fingers through his dark hair, this made Cas almost purr he closed his eyes then Dean leaned down and he placed a soft gentle kiss on Cas lips. The angel gasped in surprise, then he cupped Dean's face as he kissed him back, then he pulled away. "We should not be doing this Dean, you are marrying Lisa I am sorry." Dean frowned a little and he bit his lip and looked down. "I want to be with you Cas, but I can't hurt Lisa." Cas frowned. "I understand..." Dean paced around the room and he thought about it then he shook his head. "Erase her memory... So she won't remember me... I know it is the cowards way out... I am a pussy, but I'd rather do that then hurt her... I just can't." The angel looked at Dean. "Are you sure? I mean you don't have to... I will be fine without you..." Dean sighed. "Yes I am sure Cas please I wanna have a life with you." The angel nodded. "Okay I will."

Castiel stepped out of the room, and he returned a while later, with a black eye and a bruised lip, Dean frowned and stood up. "What the hell happened?" Cas sighed. "Lisa saw us together and she ran out... Before I could erase her memory for you, she punched me and it hurt" Cas winched. "Oh I am so sorry Cas I really am." Dean touched his eye then Cas took his hand and he teleported them to the bunker and they were laying together on his bed, Cas cuddled up close to Dean this made him feel a lot better. "Thank you Dean, I really love you." Dean looked at him. "I love you too so much." Dean kissed Cas head. "I should fix your lip though.. Cas winched more. "No don't bother it'll heal" Then Cas cuddled more into Dean and he began to plant kisses along Dean's face and his neck then his throat, he ran his fingers down his side, then he leaned on his side and he looked at the hunter. "Dean would you uh make love to me?" The angel blushed as the words came from his mouth. Cas was whimpering. "Hurry up." The hunter finished and he growled spreading Cas' legs apart and he slammed his cock inside hard, that made Cas wince and groaned loudly. Dean began to pound his hard cock inside Cas' tight hole, this made the angel whimper and shiver, he felt his vessel's cock react and become hard, hee ached for and throbbed for him. "Dean... Touch me please, I need it." That made Dean slam his cock deeper and harder inside Cas' ass, he reached down and gripped his new lover's cock and he stroked it hard. Castiel writhed and whimpered underneath the hunter, his back arched high. The hunter continued to stroke Cas hard feeling the pre-cum oozing out of his cock, that made him lick his lips he wanted to taste him. He continued to pound his cock fast and hard inside the angel hitting his prostate and that made hunter shiver and moan, he leaned down and ran his fingers down Cas' neck and his chest pinching his nipples making Cas whimper louder. "D...Dean." Was all Cas could say, then Dean placed his lips on Cas and kissed him hungrily and the angel wrapped his legs around the hunters waist digging his heels into his ass, causing him to go deeper, he tossed his head back and moaned like a whore.

Dean continued to pound his cock rougher and rougher inside Castiel, this made the angel's eyes tear up, he felt so damn good he wanted more. "More, please, harder." Cas whimpered. This made Dean fuck his tight hole as hard as he could, hitting his prostrate one more time, Cas lips made an O expression, suddenly the lights burst and his wings fluttered out his back and he arched up as he came hard allover the hunter's hand and his own chest, this made Cas blush deeply, he felt embarrassed. Then he pulled Dean down and he kissed his lips hard and he looked into his eyes and he moaned more as he held him close and he whispered in his ear. "Yes... Dean your cock is so big... It's so perfect, just like you." The hunter moaned more and he lifted Cas' hand above his head, and he slammed his cock inside him one last time and he seized up and came deep inside Cas. He whimpered as he felt the hunter's seed deep within him, he took a deep breath and he felt his heart beating like a jack hammer. Dean came down from his orgasm and he pulled out of him the angel whimpered at the loss. Dean laid close beside him and then Dean pulled Cas close and he planted kisses all over his face and his lips then he looked up into his blue eyes, the angel chewed his lip and looked at him, "Maybe one day we can get married." He looked away not wanting to know the answer, that made Dean smile and he kissed his earlobe. "Yes I would like that I really would." The angel's heart began to race, and his cheeks turned red and he looked up at Dean and kissed his jawline, I love you so much, Dean kissed him back. I love you too. The hunter wrapped his arms tightly around Cas and he smiled, he was never going to let him go again.

The End.


End file.
